


Haven't Had Enough

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika decides it's time to make a bold move to move their relationship forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening the song "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench while you read this. It's the song that inspired this drabble-like thing.

There was no doubt that Erika Hernandez was stuck. She was stuck on what she was supposed to do next. She had been stuck in this position, this situation, for so long. Was there even an obvious exit? She wasn't as sure as she could be about that, because while she was certain there was an out, she was pretty sure she'd have to go all the way back to the start to change it.

She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, and the amount of times she had been told that if she and Jon had so many problems, maybe they weren't right for each other, the issue was that she knew that those people were wrong. She and Jon couldn't be more right for one another, they just started off wrong every single time. 

She knew that, because of the times they were together, whether it was just doing something stupid at work, or on one of their many nights in her apartment watching a movie and eating ice-cream. The nights they had been together had always been electric, and she wished that she could take back the panic she always felt the morning after. She always worried, but that was it.

Years ago they had ended their relationship, and at first she had thought that was it, they were done and she'd always wonder how far they could have gone if they weren't slaves of duty. When they had reconnected two years earlier, she had thought they might have another chance, and she'd clearly been right, but they were still stuck in the black hole that was trying to have a relationship but not name the relationship. It had been two years, and frankly she needed a lot more than an open-ended agreement that they weren't going to sleep with anyone else. She missed the emotional connection they'd always had, and whenever they were in the vicinity of each other every connection was there, the physical, the mental, the emotional. She would never have enough of that, and that was why she wanted to try and sort something out. So she sat there in the shuttleport and waited for him to disembark. She didn't much care who was watching. His crew, her crew, the press. It was time for a bold move, and maybe she was picking the wrong time for it, but at least it would move something along.

She was barely paying attention, but she recognised his footfall anywhere, and when she looked up their eyes met, and he saw the same emotions she felt playing behind his eyes. She couldn't seem to stop herself, propelling herself up and running into his arms, kissing him as hard as she could. She felt him lift her off the ground and kiss her back even harder. She only pulled back slightly when the need for air took over anything else, and she rested her forehead against his. Smiling as he let her down, and noticed the red flush in his cheeks. She was fairly sure hers were equally as rosy. 

This time she was certain that the rather public beginning was going to start something, and maybe it would unstick them, and she could hope that they could get the ending right this time. There would be plenty of time for them to talk it over, but as his hand slipped into hers she knew that her bold move to prove that the hadn't had enough of each other was exactly what they had both needed. They were the best thing for one another, and all of her doubts slid away from her. This was it, they wanted each other, and that was enough.


End file.
